Hellraiser: Earth's Struggle
by sesshomaru15
Summary: With the coming galactic alignment, everyone thinks the end of humanity will be natural. However, there is a factor they failed to consider: the supernatural. Will the destruction of the Lament Configuration let Hell reign or will a family ruin the plan?


**A/N: I don't own either Hellraiser or 2012.**

**Prologue**

**The Labyrinth  
December 19, 2012**

"Pinhead, come forth! The time has come!"

Despite the fact that he was on the other side of the Labyrinth, Pinhead heeded the summons, appearing before Leviathan, his undead heart quailing like it did every time he stood in the presence of his God. "Yes, my Lord? Is there a soul in the human world you wish me to harvest?"

"Nothing so granduous, I am afraid," Leviathan replied, its diamond bulk rotating above the Labyrinth. Black beams of energy continuously pulsed from its sides, holding the souls the Cenobites had collected over the years. "As it was in ancient times, the planets are getting ready to align with the galactic center. You and your Cenobites will be able to roam freely in the mortal realm, but only for a limited time, for after the 3rd of January, you must obey the rules of Hell once again. Someone living has to solve the Lament Configuration in order to release you." Hearing Pinhead growl, the God continued. "Fret not, General, for there _is _a way to ensure we have total dominion on Earth, and you know how to do it."

"The box has to be destroyed," the Cenobite General drawled, brow furrowed. "I mean no disrespect, but I--nor any other Cenobite--can touch the Lament Configuration on our own accord." A chain erupted from one of Leviathan's faces, striking Pinhead in the chest. Vast amounts of dark energy were pumped into his body, making him hiss with discomfort. When the link was torn away, it left a gaping hole that quickly healed itself. Opening his mouth to speak, the Cenobite General suddenly cried out, his body undergoing a transformation. His nails grew and became sharp while his canines lengthened. Looking up, Pinhead's ebony eyes flashed red before returning to normal.

"My power shall give you the strength to demolish the Lament Configuration once and for all," Leviathan said. "Go, General. Enter the human realm, make them whimper."

Bowing, Pinhead assembled his Cenobite army, who seemed aware of his change because they refused to move within two feet of him. "Soon we'll be allowed into the mortal world, where the box will be destroyed."

**Sacramento, CA  
December 20, 2012**

Jackson Curtis flipped on the TV and groaned when he saw lunatics waving signs that read THE END IS NEAR! "Yeah, well, Mars is a giant red wheel of cheese. Get a life, people, the Mayans just forgot to make a new calendar." Turning the channel, he landed on Cartoon Network. "Hey, kids, your favorite anime is on! Narutu or whatever it is."

"_Naruto_," his wife, Kate, said, sounding slightly offended. "You know how Noah gets if he hears you butchering the name of his show." Jackson shrugged, surrendering the couch as his two kids raced into the room. "Come on. Weren't you whining yesterday about how you found this puzzle box that you want to buy? Okay, get going already! Don't worry, I'll hold down the fort."

"All right!" Jackson shuffled over to where his coat was and put it on, taking the keys from the pocket. "Sure you don't wanna come? I'm sure the kids can fend for themselves?" Kate threw her husband a glare, all but shoving him out the door. "Last I checked, I _do _have legs. Be back in a few." Getting into the car, Jackson started the engine and backed out slowly, careful to avoid other vehicles. Entering the city, he drove to Antiques World, hoping the cube was still there. Walking into the shop, he was surprised to find no one. "Hello, is anyone here? I came to buy the gold puzzle box I saw yesterday. Can you hear me?"

Screams abruptly rent the air, scaring Jackson to within an inch of his life. A pair of double doors swung open opposite him while a man ran at him, blood on his face. Crashing into Jackson, he hid behind him, trembling uncontrollably. "Oh, it's _horrible_, dude! Greg normally answers his phone, but when he didn't this time, I got suspicious. Moment I came in here, I knew something was wrong." The man began wheezing heavily. "Chains are everywhere, the walls, ceiling, _him_."

"Breathe, sir, breathe," Jackson ordered, wondering what had gotten the man so worked up. Pushing on the doors, he gagged, glad Kate had decided to stay home. "_Jesus Christ!_" Black chains were indeed everywhere, whispering against each other, some dripping blood on the floor. Forcing himself to scan the scene, he soon discovered what was left of Greg pinned to the wall. Quickly exiting the storage area, Jackson spied the glint of gold through the flapping doors. Snatching it, he guided the man to his car, speeding from the store. "Kate's going to have to deal with there being a stranger in the house."

* * *

"Fine, he can stay in the guest bedroom," Kate said reluctantly, arms folded as she watched the man climb the stairs to the second floor. "But if he so much as _looks _at Noah or Lilly the wrong way, I'm going to the police. Now, let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." Together, they went to their room, Jackson fiddling with the cube. "Please put that---What did you do?"

"I have no idea!" her husband replied, dropping the object on the floor where it moved on its own, ending in its old position--or they thought. Darkness blanketed the room, broken only by eerie blue light that shone through the windows. "For the record, there weren't any instructions with this damn thing. Worst case, it's a bomb."

"Oh, it's worse than that, Jackson, so much worse. You've just unleashed Hell onto Earth once again. And this time, I won't be tricked as easily. Give me the Lament Configuration and I'll spare your lives. Resistance shall result in your souls being torn apart slowly."

Jackson retreated in terror, Kate next to him, both staring at the creature in their room. There were pins driven deep in his skull and face, lips pulled back to show sharp teeth. Making a dash toward the door, they were halted by several chains that buried in the wood. Gears clicking in his head, Jackson felt his jaw drop. "Y-you killed Greg, the antiques dealer! What _are _you?"

"Have you heard the rumors that 2012 marks the end of humanity?" the monster asked, gesturing others like him forward. Eyes burning crimson, he raised his voice. "Prepare, for the Cenobites will conquer Earth and you pathetic mortals will belong to us! Now, hand over the box!"

"Fuck you, Pinhead!" Jackson yelled, unaware that he had correctly guessed the creature's name. The cube shot out of his grasp and landed in the Cenobite General's hand. Clenching his fist, Pinhead crushed the object, cracking energy engulfing his hand. "Well, we are royally screwed."

"Let the destruction begin!" Disappearing, the monsters left Jackson and his wife terrified and unsure of what to do next.

**A/N: Just something that I thought of after watching the History channel.**


End file.
